Heaven by Your Side
by AnnieAnn Lee
Summary: After few years from their separation, Kyuhyun had forget completely about Sungmin. Sungmin who's back to be an angel always look for his Kyu from heaven until one day he decided to make a big sacrifice in order to help Kyuhyun eventhough he know Kyuhyun doesn't remember who he is. It doesn't matter to Sungmin as long as Kyuhyun is happy, he is happy too.


**KYUMIN STORY**

**TWOSHOT**

**ALL CAST DON'T BELONG TO ME BUT THE STORY IS PURELY MINE**

**READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**

**SEQUEL TO FALLEN ANGEL**

**Sungmin POV**

It's been years. Years since the last time I saw him. The last time we hugged. The last time we had our first and last kissed. I missed him so much! The memory from the past always haunted me days and nights and I always end up waking up in tears in the morning with soaked pillow. I knew this wasn't right. But one thing I was sure that our love was never wrong.

Right now I sat at my favorite hidden spot in the park where I could have my own privacy. I found this place right after I came back from human world. I hold a magical mirror. This mirror had the ability to show me what the person I loved did now. I got this from my mom and she told me to keep it as a secret. Hell, that old grumpy ruler always tried to find my mistakes and gave me a ridiculous punishment. One of them was I had to clean his huge castle. That old man! What he took me for? His servant? Urgh one day that old man would gave me a high blood pressure. I stared at the mirror and think about him. Not long after my gaze softened after I saw the man I loved in the mirror.

He had turned to be a young fine man. His style had changed but his attitude was still same like the old him that I loved. It was my ritual to see what he did every day. Although sometimes it hurt me when I saw him kissing with his girlfriend but it was okay for me. As long as he's happy and kept that beautiful smile of him on his lips. I kept on staring at him in the mirror when I caught him looked so pale and lifeless today. What happened? His eyes were red and his cheek was stained with tears. He entered his pent house and lie down lifelessly on the couch.

Kyuhyun-ah…what happened to you?

He blinked numerous times and suddenly he stood up and headed to his bedroom. I kept on watching him. From his action, I could predict something bad would happen to him. He entered his bathroom and stared at his reflection on the mirror. A razor on the sink caught his attention. He grabbed it and stared for a little while. A sad smile plastered on his face. He brought nearly the razor to his wrist. My eyes widen and my mouth hanging wide open.

NO! Kyuhyun-ah, don't do that!

I wanted to go there and stopped him but I knew it was impossible. I knew what result will lead me if I went down and helped Kyuhyun and showed him who I am after I had chanted a spell to make him forget about me. I knew I'm a coward because I didn't have any guts to save the one I love. The blood started to form on his wrists and his eyes closed slowly with a weak smile continuously lingering on his face. I bit my bottom lips and prayed that someone would be there to save him. I didn't want him to die yet! He had many dreams to achieve! His lips were turning to purplish blue and his face turned pale like a piece of white sheet. My tears kept on running and it didn't seem to stop. He wouldn't go to heaven if he committed suicide. I didn't want him to die like this! Not in a million years!

Suddenly his main door banged open loudly. I sighed in relieved and that man, Kyuhyun's friend I guessed ran to his bedroom and shocked when he saw Kyuhyun was unconscious. He quickly picked Kyuhyun in bridal style and rushed to the elevator to his car located.

Kyuhyun-ah, I hope you're okay. You nearly made me died because of heart attacked.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Where am I? Am I in heaven? As soon as I opened my eyes, only white painted colors decorated my sight. My head felt terrible and my dried throat made me like I didn't drink water for years. I looked at my side and IV dripped was attached at my arm. I realized the event happened last night and the stupid thing that I do that made me here now.

Hospital.

I thought I already dead. Looked like someone succeeds in finding me and brought me here. Must be Hyukjae hyung. Now where was that monkey? I was thirsty like hell and he was not even here to take care of me? What a good friend I had.

"Hey, brat!" I diverted my attention to door and found Hyukjae hyung entering my ward. When he came near me he smacked my forehead and his expression turned to anger.

"Ouch, what's that for?"

"You dared to ask me what's that for? I never thought you could be that stupid because of a girl! I mean, come on! She's not the only living girl in the planet! If you're traumatized with a girl go and find a boy and tadaaa! You'll live happily ever after. The end!"

Hyukjae hyung's words stabbed me like a million of daggers. I didn't know since when I was this weak when we talked about love.

"Hyung…"

"Aish, you're such a pain in a butt, Kyu. Stop being a cry baby would you? I'm tired to wash my clothes because of your tears." He hugged my shoulders and rocked my body. His thumb wiped my tears.

"You know how much I loved her, hyung. What did I do wrong? How could she cheated on me behind my back? I'm handsome, rich and genius. What's lacking in me until she turned her back to me?"

"Kyu-ah, maybe it's not the right person for you to be with. Maybe a better person will come and heal your heart with his love."

"Hyung….why did you used his? You think I'm a gay or what?"

"We never know the future Kyu-ah. Just hope that fate fares us the best."

**Sungmin POV**

That Hyukjae guy seemed to be a good guy. He took care of Kyuhyun well although not in a gentle way. It's true what had Hyukjae said. Kyuhyun became a cry baby when it came to love. I swear I will punish the girl that hurt my Kyu once I met her. Dush! Dush! Take that you bitch! I punched that bitch's picture, I mean Kyuhyun's ex-girlfriend because he broke Kyuhyun's heart. Phew I felt good after doing that.

"Hey Minnie hyung, what are you doing here alone and sweating?" I turned around and met with Sandeul's eyes. I rolled my eyes and walked to him.

"None of your business, Deullie. You and your big mouth. I knew what will happen to me if I told you what happened." I sat on the grass and Sandeul sat beside me while placing his head on my shoulder. Gee…this kid is very affectionate towards me.

"I'm your favorite dongsaeng, of course I must know what happened to you."

I pouted. "The last time I told you, I end up being tortured by that old man. You think I would glad to face it one more time? Not even in my dream."

"Aww hyung….you're a meanie. Sandeul is a good boy. He will never hurt his Minnie hyung."

"Yeah right."

Sandeul is the son of the ruler and because of he is the youngest; the ruler never laid a finger on him what more if Sandeul use his cute face to escape from being punished by his father. Several times I managed to escape from being punished if Sandeul is there to defend me. But of course by doing his aegyo but if Sandeul is not there, that's the end for me. Sometimes people will call me Sandeul's mom because Sandeul always tailing behind me with a big grinned on his mouth. And one more thing because Sandeul and me looked alike. Just like a twin. Sometimes I also felt creepy with this coincidence.

"You still do that thing hyung?"

"What do you mean?"

"Keep on watching Kyuhyun hyung everyday."

"Not every day. I just watched him when I felt that I missed him so much only."

Sandeul found out the picture that I pinned at the tree. He pointed there.

"What's with the girl's picture?"

I took a deep breath and released it slowly. I felt pissed when I remembered what she did to Kyuhyun.

"That girl broke Kyuhyun's heart. She's evil. What is lacked in Kyuhyun until she had the guts to break his heart? If only I…." I let my sentence hanging. I knew Sandeul would get what I tried to say.

"Hyung…" Sandeul hugged me and rubbed my back to comfort me. I didn't want to cry in front of him. I didn't want to look weak. It is enough he lend me his ears when I was broken after I separated from Kyuhyun.

"It's okay, I understand. Let's just hope both of you will find your own happiness one fine day. When that time comes, I'm sure you will live your life to the fullest."

I just nodded. If only that day comes and if and only if I already forgot about Kyuhyun which I'll never let that happened.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Aishh it had been months since I broke up with her. Until now I couldn't forget about her and our memories. How we cuddled together, the kissed and the make love session, I truly love her and this was what she repaid me. It's hurt to pretend that I'm okay in front of Hyukjae hyung when actually I'm not. I'm broken! I mean I give my all to her and at the end it meant nothing to her. I walked along the road side and wanted to cross the road to go to my car. I just crossed it without thinking to look at the cars because my mind was clouding with my memories with my girlfriend. I didn't even notice a car was speeding to me and when it honked loudly that was the time that I realized that I was on the brink of death. Once the car hit me, I only have two ending. Died or comma. Still my body was stiffened in the middle of the road. I closed my eyes and ready to get hit when suddenly I felt someone pushed me to the side and I landed on top of him.

I opened my eyes slowly and what I saw made me gaped. Here's lying beneath me was the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. I didn't feel any pain at all in fact I just stared at his pained face. Such a beautiful sight. He had a soft blonde hair, pointy nose, sexy M-shaped lips and foxy eyes that complemented his beautiful face. One way around his looked like a bunny. His face will make all the girls in the world died because of embarrassment. This guy is totally an angel.

"C-could you move? I couldn't breathe."

"S-sorry..are you okay?"

"I…ah!" He groaned and I found out that his elbow was covered with blood. Must be because he landed hard on the road. It's my fault that he was injured!

"You're bleeding! Let me take you to the hospital!" I prompted him and ready to lift him up when the driver that nearly hit me approached us with a worried face.

"I'm sorry, sir. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay but…" I turned to see the guy who saved me but he's already gone. When did he go? I didn't even notice.

"Sir, are you sure you are okay?" The driver asked once again but he looked a little bit confused when he saw me like searching for someone.

"It's okay. I'm fine. My fault that I'm careless."

"Do I have to compensate you with something as a token of apology?"

"No need. You may go."

After that, the driver left me alone. My mind still thought about what occurred just now. The guy disappeared so fast! What was he anyway?

**Third person POV**

"Lee Sungmin!"

That loud like thundered voice struck to Sungmin's head. He had to close his ears to avoid him from being deaf. Sandeul also had the same reaction like Sungmin. _My father and his high-pitched voice. _Sandeul groaned in annoyance.

"How dare you flew down there to human world and save a human? Did you aware that you were not allowed to do so? Did you still not satisfy with what I punished you the last time you made the same mistake because of your foolishness?"

"Father, control yourself. Minnie hyung did nothing wrong. He just tried to save a human. It was a noble deed, wasn't it? It's our job to protect the human world!" Sandeul stepped up in front to protect Sungmin from his now high-boiled blood father.

"It is our job to protect the human world but not the human itself. We had no authority to change a fate of the human but Sungmin just did it by saving that man! He was supposed to get hit by that car but instead this stupid Sungmin flew down and saved him! He should have been dead by now!"

"Shut up! Is it wrong for me to love Kyuhyun? Didn't you have someone you love to? Someone you love dearly and wanted to protect whole-heartedly no matter what happened to you? Are you really a ruler to all angels? Are you yourself really an angel? Why did I just see hatred in your eyes to me? If you really hate me then threw me back to the human world! I'd rather not be an angel if I had a ruler like you!" Sungmin pointed his finger to his ruler.

Everyone was very shocked with the fierce and aggressive Sungmin. They never seen this delicate and soft boy acted like this. He was a sweet boy that never hurt other people feelings and heart. His mom already cried hard in his father's embrace. He glanced at his parents' side. His heart ached when he saw his parents' state. The ruler's face had become as red as tomato. He had reached his boiling limit.

"Lee Sungmin! How dare you raised your voice to me! Do you really wished to be back there? Fine! I'll grant your wish. You will be thrown to the human world and this time there were no turning back for you! Once you stepped out your feet here, you were no longer Lee Sungmin, the angel. After your wings were ripped apart, you were only an ordinary human being that possessed nothing."

"My pleasure." Sungmin's mocking tone made the ruler's blood boiled. He then started muttered something under his breath made some hand move. Sungmin definitely knew what will happen to him later.

"Arghh…" A sudden pain clutched him at his back. He bit his bottom lip to not scream out loud. His wings were being ripped cruelly. This was the process where all the angels tried to avoid with their whole life. But Sungmin didn't care. The pain worth it. Kyuhyun worth it. He finally closed his eyes slowly when he felt that all his energy had left his body. Before he closed his eyes completely, he looked at his parents and whispered,

"Mianhae umma…appa…saranghae…"


End file.
